Together
by Ducks R Evil
Summary: When harry defeated voldemort he destroyed him for good and his family survived. When his aunt wanted to get revenge on his mum she hired someone to kidnap harry yes i no that wasn't a great summary but was the best i could do hpxdm rlxsb fredxoc kinda
1. The Vampire

**for people who don't like ANs: every thing important i will put in bold like this**

disclaimer:never will i own the wonderful world that J.K Rowling has invented using _her_ wonderful imagination, paper and ink:'(, and the potter twins belong to Suicidal Button except in her story, they're boys, and so does the plot inspiration which is a lot like hers

confort me with reviews(looks up hopefully)

pairings:harryxdraco-siriusxremus-fredxsuicidal button's OC

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Vampire**

Richelle, her twin Nicola, their friend Fred, and _his _twin George were out in the woods behind Potter Manor just doing what they did best together, plotting. Plotting what you might ask. What dya think? PRANKS! Pranks, pranks and nothing but pranks until…

"What was that?" Nicola whipped her little head around (her hair smacked goerge in the face) , "I heard something!"

They all strained their ears and listened. At first, they could only hear the rustle of leaves in the trees and the wind whipping. Nothing at all. They wondered whether Nicola was imagining things. A minute passed. Then another. Then...

"I hear it now," whispered Fred, "Can you guys hear someone walking?"

"That would have been me," came a smooth, flowing voice.

They all shrieked half hoping that it was just Sirius or James playing a trick but shrieked even louder when they saw a very tall man with black wavy hair, growing fangs, crimson eyes and pale skin.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone," The man replied, amused by their shrieking.

"Aaaarrrhhhh," Fred, George, and Nicola ran away still screaming but Richelle stood still, paralyzed with fear.

"Ah yes, the best out of those 4 to 'turn'," said the (yep you've guessed it!) vampire, and with that he swooped onto Richelle and bit into her neck.

~*~

Meanwhile, back with the others now.

"Finally we're out of that really scary forest and not with that scary vampire anymore. Yeah Rich, Rich?" Nicola ended that sentence scared.

George tripped over a root. He gingerly picked himself up and rubbed the bruises.

"Oh no! We have to tell Uncle James and Uncle Sirius about Richelle," Fred cried, still snifling from the scare and ignoring his clumsy brother's fall, "they'll be so angry we left them!"

"I know," was George's answer, "we shouldn't have left Rich in there. Anyway we have to tell them now!" still rubbing his bruises.

They started running as fast as their 5 old legs would carry them

~*~

"Daddy, Daddy! Uncle Siri! Richelle is in the forest alone with a scary vampire!" Nicola shouted hysterically still panting.

Sirius was the first to respond, "Get Remus, James! You're no good when it comes to keeping a calm head!" he orded.

So the three men set off into the woods to find Richelle.

~*~

Slowly the vampire sucked out about half of her blood and finally he was done.

"Hmmm. That, should be enough now," he cackled before fading into the trees.

~*~

"Richelle! Richelle! Where are you?!" called Sirius. They didn't have to wait long for Remus so they managed to start searching for her straight away.

"Oh no, we were too late," Remus, Sirius and James had arrived just in time to see the vampire vanishing.

"Richelle! My little girl!" James rushed over to her and hugged the girl.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. This was the first time they had ever seen James break down like this.

"Daddy? I feel really dizzy, and my neck really hurts," Richelle whimpered just before she fainted into her dad's arms.

~*~

"We can't let the Ministry find out about the 'Vampire Incident'. Understand?" the twinkle from his eyes had disapeared from Dumbledore's eyes.

"Of course! We wouldn't dream about telling that so called _ministry_ about my poor little girl," Lily was silently sobbing, but she managed to say minstry in disgust.

"Yeah, but how are we going to keep this a secret? The _ministry_ find out about everything." Every one nodded at Tonk's outburst.

"I am sure that the ministry has no spies in this circle of the Order. Tell no-one else about Richelle, keep her from showing her vampire side, and then the ministry won't find out about her," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

Everyone nodded their head and said 'agreed'.

"Well then. You can go back to your homes now," ended Dumbledore?

~*~

"Mummy? Is Richy ok?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. Don't worry, everything will be alright," Lily said, struggling to keep the doubt out of her voice.

"Good. Mummy, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise we'll always stay together."

"I hope so."

"Goody! can you help me spell 'daddy'. PLEASE!" Harry stared at his mum with puppy dog eyes.

Lily smiled fondly at Harry, her youngest child-her only son who was playing with blocks without a care in the world, unaware to thedanger of the world around him.

* * *

so yeah, i had been inspired to write this by suicidal button's fanfic of 'In My Arms Is Sanctuary', which is brilliant and my second fav fic.

this is my first fic so please don't flame me but constructive criticism is welcomed and mistakes that don't fit in with canon that don't make sense to the story

same goes to gramatical mistakes

i only need one review telling that they want another chapter.

k?

good

till next time: Vi


	2. Kidnapped

**What do you prefer, longer chapters you have 2 wait longer for or short chapers you don't have to wait for as long?**

This chapter is dedicated to Elektra107 who even though didn't review was the first to give me a story alert!:D Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

_1½ months later_

"So... What cha up to this time?" asked James, grinning as he bounced in the room.

"Oh nothing, just a pwank on Uncle Moony," answered Fred _looking_ innocent and making puppy eyes to add to the act.

James whipped his head around, glancing left and right looking worried, "Shh. Moony may look old (Oi! I heard that) but his hearing is as sharp as a, as a, as a…"

"A wolf perhaps?" Remus suggested, his tone light as he faced James disapprovingly with narrowed eyes.

"Yes! Exactly…" James started enthusiatically before trailing off as he relised Remus was glaring death at him. He lowered his head in half mock-shame realising that he was about to receive a long lecture from one of his best friends, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously. Take back that comment on me looking old," Remus demanded.

"Okay, okay, you don't look old! _Not," _he added the last bit softly but not softly enough apparently.

"I heard that!" Remus retorted.

"Face it. You'll never get me to apologise," James smirked, "Just like back in Hogwarts," James layed back lazily.

The four sniggered, wondering what was going to happen while Harry, who was on one of the couches tried to get more comfortable.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay time for your nap Harry," Lily said instantly.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Harry half heartedly whined as he gave another yawn.

Lily smiled fondly, "Oh yes you are!"

Harry nodded as he yawned again, "Fine. Why do you always make mego to bed early and not them?"

"Because they're older than you."

Harry pouted.

~*~

As Lily pulled the blankets over her youngest child's head Harry spoke up, "Mummy, I'm scared. Please stay with me."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll be here in a few hours. Just go to sleep now."

Lily was worried. Harry was never scared. Even of the monsters under his bed, if they come out he just whacks them on the head with a pillow and tells them that if they come out one more time, he'll tell his mummy and daddy and _they're aurors_. It was so cute when they managed to catch him on one of those times! Unfortunately Lily could hear the telltale bang which meant Sirius and James were dueling.

'Trust them to start fighting one minute after they're left alone,' Lily thought.

~*~

"What have I told you about dueling in front of the kids?" asked Lily as she glared at them.

"**Not to?;** _But I was defending Remy!_" **James** and _Sirius_ said at the same time.  
"Whatever. You're going to teach them to do the wrong things!. And don't you dare snicker at those two. I bet you were cheering them on," Lily turned to look at the twins.

"**Sorry**; _No we weren't_; Umm…about that; **_No we definitely weren't!_**" **Richelle**, _George_, Nicola and **_Fred_** said also at the same time.

Lily sighed. Oh what on earth was she going to do about them. (the bit's said by each are 'colour' coded.)

~*~

"Shh. Don't make a noise. Wait I forgot you can't," the huge man laughed sadistically as he carried a struggling and gagged Harry.

"Mmmuuppphh Mmmppuuh," a still struggling Harry managed to say.

"What was that? Oh sorry, I don't know gibberish," the man laughed at his own poor excuse of a joke before apparating.

~*~

"James-James-I-can't-find-Harry-I-just-went-to-check-on-him-and-he-wasn't- there (gasp) Oh-no-What-if-someone-kidnapped-him-He's-so-young-But-who-do-you-think-would-want-to-kidnap-him ('nother gasp) Oh-my-poor-little-baby…" Lily babbled on as she started to hyperventilate.

"Lils calm down. Take a deep breath. We'll tell Dumbledore about this and we'll find him. Sirius, get a paper bag! And to think you said I was not good when it came to panicking!" James turned to Sirius smirking before turning to the real situation.

"Yeah, well… You've been working on that!" Sirius realised. Even in times like this the two still managed to fit in a bit of humour.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'll owl Dumbledore," James headed off to the owlery with a scared expression on his face.


	3. AN

I am not starting the next chapter until someone reviews because I like to know what people think about my story.

I am sorry but I don't know anything that's on your minds.


End file.
